Wishing on a falling Star
by Laudie
Summary: When a god falls in love, strange things may happen. Sasuke Kakashi maybe yaoi, I do not own these characters or get paid for writing this
1. His day

I. His Day

3:00 a.m., he sat there with his eyes very uneasy sitting in the far right corner of the room. He didn't have many things in the room.  
He had a chair in the far right corner, a couch in the center, a desk, covered in papers and pens, lining his left wall. His back wall had ten paintings around his only window, on his front wall was a stereo with a massive collection of CD's on different size shelving units that covered the whole wall.  
He had his music turned up on full blast. Every so often, a light knock would sound through his door, suggesting that he turn the volume down.  
He was dreading what would come later in the morning, continuing to sit still as stone until the clock hit five.

He then stood and left the room in one swift movement. Gliding down the staircase and into the family room, he saw all of his family - minus his father, who was on a trip - lounging casually, looking nothing short of their own god or goddess as they all did whatever they wanted peacefully among each other.  
He slid into a chair across from his mother. "Good morning." he said. His mother looked up from her book and smiled at him, which he returned.  
"Good morning, Sasuke." She tilted her head back down to her book to read. "I hope you had a peaceful night." She peeked over her book to look at him.  
"Yes it was very nice, I hope I didn't disturb anyone."  
Sasuke looked over to his brother Itachi, Itachi was writing as usual. Itachi was a very tall lanky guy, and you wouldn't think he was older than Sasuke at first, until you actually met the two boys, which isn't likely to happen. Itachi has long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and bright red eyes.  
Sasuke looked over to his brother Itachi's wife Sakura, when people asked they said Sakura was their sister, she was reading a medical book. Sakura always dreamed of being the worlds best doctor. When she was done with her schooling she plans to become just that.  
Sasuke got out up out of his chair and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge even though he had no purpose to ever go in it. Sasuke was merely looking for something to take his mind off what was coming later that morning.  
There was nothing in the fridge as usual. Sasuke heard a noise behind him and closed the fridge. The noise was very quiet. "Good morning Sakura."  
"Well, good morning to you too Sasuke." She leaned against the counter. "So are you excited about today? I can't wait!"  
"No Sakura, I'm not excited. I don't understand why you're excited, but I am not. I don't know why anyone should be excited for the first day of school. Heck we might not even be able to go. Who knows it might be sunny. But then again I guess we still could go, but just have to avoid as much sun as we can." Sasuke sat himself on the counter.  
Sasuke was in fact excited about one thing later on that morning. He waited all summer for this one thing, he waits all summer every summer to hear his voice. The one time he actually said anything to Sasuke was the first day of school every year.  
Sasuke got down from the counter and walked over to Sakura, he put her face in his hands. "Sakura, I know you want to be a doctor, and be normal. But you have to realizes you're not. Yes you can still be a doctor but, just don't blow our cover while you're at it. I can think of many guys who like you. And you just need to be careful of what you say. I know you also know, your not aloud going out, but just making sure you remember that Sakura, you must say no."  
"SASUKE! Please give me a little more credit than that." Sakura pulled away from Sasuke, and marched out of the kitchen.  
Sasuke walked out the back door, into the crazy storm. He loved it when it stormed, it was very comforting. Sasuke could hear his name being called from the front room, but he didn't want to move from his spot. The Storms always pulled him in.  
Sasuke sighed and turned towards the door, he took one look back out at the storm and went inside.


	2. will there be sun?

Will there be sun?

Sasuke stood up in his room staring out the window watching the storm, it didn't seem to be getting better, so hopefully he could go to school and see his certain someone. He smirked at the thought of them. He knew the talk he gave Sakura he should being saying to himself, but when it came to that man he just couldn't. No one in the world compared to him.

The raven smiled sitting down in a chair still looking out at the storm. He took one quick glance at the clock and smiled, it was now 5:30. He could leave for school at 6:00, so hopefully there would be no sun. Their town was not very sunny, so it most likely wouldn't be even without the storm. Frowning slightly Sasuke continued to think of the man, it somewhat upset him that this was the only time they ever said a word together. But it made sense, Sasuke was a senior and the man was a freshman teacher. He still could remember his freshman year in his class.

Stretching Sasuke moved from his chair once again to go downstairs. He glided down the stair case and walked over to the front closet and grabbed his bag and coat, he decided it would be fine going to school early this one time. He could feel his family's eyes on his but ignored them as he walked out the door. He smiled climbing in his car and starting it, driving a few miles to school.


	3. So early

I do not own these characters or get paid for writing this

* * *

So early

Sasuke smiled parking his car and getting out, he walked up towards the school while stretching a bit. He smiled as he back cracked a few times as he opened the door. He went straight to his locker putting things in it he wouldn't need.

He turned around and went up a flight of steps hoping the classroom would be the same. After a bit of walking he found the room, the door was wide open, he took a few deep breaths and walked inside. He turned the corner to see the teachers desk but no one was there. Sasuke frowned and sighed, he turned to leave but bumped into someone. Blushing slightly he looked up at an old teacher of his "Oh, sorry Sarutobi-san."he said softly.

His old teacher Asuma Sarutobi smiled and shrugged it off "Its alright Sasuke." his glanced around the room "have you seen Hatake-san?"he asked Sasuke.

Sighing while shaking his head Sasuke walked around Asuma "No, sorry Sensei." Sighing again Sasuke walked out of the room heading back downstairs, his first class was on the main floor so he just went and sat outside it waiting for his teacher to come and open the door. While sitting on the ground and waiting Sasuke checked his watch several times, 5:40, 5:48, 5:56. Sasuke grumbled sitting there not noticing the person walking towards him, who as well did not notice him as his face was buried in a "lesson book."

Just as Sasuke decided to stand up and stretch his legs, when he was standing but still somewhat bent over he knocked into someone falling right back on his ass. He blinked a few times before looking up at HIM. Sasuke blushed slightly giving him a sheepish grin "S-sorry kashi Sensei."

Sasuke stood back up then realized what eh had called the man, his head snapped up looking at the bemused face on the man "I-i..uh...I'm sorry Sensei I didn't mean to call you that."

Kakashi laughed shaking his head "It is alright Sasuke-chan." He smiled scratching his chin under his mask. Glancing around before looking back at Sasuke he sighed"why are you here so early?" he asked.

The raven stared at the man for a minute before sighing "I don't know, I was bored at home."

Kakashi chuckled nodding "oh I see." he glanced around before looking back at his book "Uhm well...would you like to come hangout in my classroom with me?"

Sasuke smiled brightly at Kakashi and nodded "yeah sure."

Chuckling the white haired man nodded "come on then."he said heading back upstairs. When they made it to the class room Kakashi sat behind his desk book still in his hands and he read. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and walked over towards the window sitting on the edge of it, staring outside up at the sky. A few minutes past with nothing happening, which somewhat irritated Sasuke. He glanced down at his watch and sighed 6:01. Sasuke looked up over at Kakashi and was surprised to find the man staring at him. Quickly looking away to cover his knew found blush, Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Smiling like an idiot Sasuke walked out of school heading to his car. He smiled more as he pulled out and started heading home. As he arrived home he ran right up to his room putting a record on to listen to with his gramophone. He smiled sitting on his couch in his room and closed his eyes just listening to the classical music.

After a while Sasuke sighed and stood up walking over to his desk and sat down in front of his computer and turned it on, the first thing he did was pull up his calendar, he still had a few days before him and his family had to do the ceremonious Taivaiden. He yawned and turned on his messenger and looked for his friend he met in an RP group. He chuckled softly when he saw he was on and his personal message for the day said 'if you like me, you will entertain me.' The raven heard the ting of a message before he saw the box appear.

Crowman: Hey Blondie! Get laid by your teacher yet?

Sasuke sighed shaking his head.

WGSU: Why did I tell you about my brush on him again?

Crowman: Like hell if I knew XP

WGSU: ha ha dumb ass, how was your day?

Crowman:Wow Blondie that hurts, I have never called you something that your clearly not XD * tears *

Sasuke sighed while rolling his eyes and sat back in his chair.

WGSU: You always call me blonde when I am clearly not blonde.

Crowman:How would I know I have never seen a picture of you

WGSU: Well I guess that is true, but still I am not blonde, I should start on my homework though, so I might not respond much.

Crowman: awww my little turkey dove, just ignore it

WGSU:What!?! what in the world is a little turkey dove?

Crowman:You are a turkey dove

Sasuke sighed shaking his head then chuckled a bit. He got up and grabbed his school bag pulling his books out and placing them on his desk. He grabbed a notebook and pencil starting with his history work. It was beyond to easy for him to do, being how often he had done it, and the fact he knew all the information by heart.

Crowman:Hey idiot stop your homework and talk to me

Sasuke kept working ignoring the ding off his computer. Within several minutes he was finished with his history.

Crowman:Seriously? You are gunna ignore me?

The raven stretched in his chair and flipped open his science book and opened a new notebook as well. He started working right away not wanting to waist too much time. After a half hour he was done again and smiled taking the chance to glance up at his computer. He was very amused by the first two, yet slightly surprised by the rest.

Crowman:Come on I am so looonley without you

Crowman:Puuuuuhlease talk to me

Crowman:OMG TURKEY DOVE YOUR ON FIRE!!

Crowman: WGSU I admit my unhealthy love for you

Crowman:....

Crowman:Just kidding :) however I would love to see a picture of you.,,,puhlease * Sticks out bottom lip *

Sighing Sasuke shook his head and then laughed somewhat.

WGSU: Seriously? You have nothing better to do?

Crowman:...no not really

WGSU: Well fine, but I am still doing my home work so get used to. And I have told you hundreds of time I will not give you a picture.

Opening him English book Sasuke got back to work and smiled, English was beyond easy really. After fifteen minutes he was done yet again, he yawned and stretched in his seat again. He got up and grabbed all his finished stuff putting it back in his bag. He smiled sitting back at his desk, he looked up at the computer screen and his most recent message from Crowman.

Crowman:Well you know I am a teacher, so you need any help?"

Smiling softly Sasuke responded.

WGSU:No, but thanks for the offer, I am almost done though so don't fret about it.

Sasuke chuckled softly and pulled out the rest of his homework, It took him an hour to finish it all, especially since he kept glancing up and talking with Crowman.


	4. In love x2

Sorry for another somewhat short chapter, but the next one is going to be pretty huge so don't fret.

Falling in love x2

The week had gone by slowly for Sasuke, he had not seen Kakashi again and it upset him somewhat. He sighed sitting in his room with nothing to do, Crowman did not usually come on till late Friday nights. Sasuke had already finished his homework. It seemed to dawn on Sasuke how much he seemed to miss talking to his friend, how oddly lost he felt at the moment. He quickly got up from his seat and ran downstairs to his family room. He glanced around at the members of his family wishing most of them would disappear at this moment.

Sighing Sasuke cleared his throat to get their attention. Itachi, Sakura, Mikoto and Fugaku all looked up at him. Sasuke felt quiet awkward at the moment but brushed it off as nothing. "Mother I would like to speak to you...alone."

His whole family looked at him like he was crazy for a few minutes before getting up and leaving, Sasuke sat down on the couch across from his mother and sighed. Mikoto closed her book looking at her son in questioning. When she saw her son's somewhat confused and horrified face she quickly got up and went over sitting next to him on the couch, "what is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned"I'm....so confused."

Mikoto nodded "i see, whys that?"

Sasuke frowned harder and furrowed his brow, "well mother...its just that-"

~_**Next room over~**_

"Will you two shut up, I am trying to listen?"Fugaku said to Itachi and Sakura who were arguing about what they thought was wrong with Sasuke. They both looked at him, Itachi rolling his eyes and Sakura giving an exasperated sigh.

_**~back to other room~**_

"So its just difficult y'know, but....then theirs this other guy....and its just when I can't talk to him, I just feel so lost...."Sasuke sunk low in the couch after saying everything.

His mother nodded "So theirs this Kakashi person...and another one...well honey...your in love with two men."

Sasuke whined shaking his head "how did this happen?"

Mikoto chuckled "You just need to stay calm, and as time passes you will discover which one you truly cannot live without."

The door to the other room was thrown open as Fugaku walked in "You are in love with two MEN!?!"

Sasuke quickly stood up"y-yes father, but don't worry....they are human so nothing will ever come of it."

Mikoto stood up next to Sasuke, draping her arm around him "you did not mention that part."

Sasuke frowned "i know..." the raven pulled away from his mother and made his way quickly upstairs to his bedroom. He walked straight to his computer and pulled his email up. He opened a new message and started writing:

Crowman,

I...agree I believe it is time we see each other. We have been talking for years now. There are a few rules however.

1. You must use something to cover up most of your face.

2. You can never reveal your face for real.

3. Well I don't have a three

I will be on all night, let me know when you are on, do not have your web cam up before then please, I will not either.

WGSU

* * *

Sasuke waited hours on his couch, sitting there staring out the window. He chose that moment to glance at the clock, 12pm. Sighing Sasuke raised from his seat and walked over to his desk. He decided he had waited enough for something that was never going to happen. Just when he was about to log off, his computer dinged signaling Crowman logging on. Sasuke felt his stomach do flip flops, he realized how nervous he suddenly felt.

He waited several minutes, but Crowman still said nothing to him. Sasuke couldn't help but feel hurt. He would never admit this but he actually felt like crying. He sat there waiting several more minutes and still nothing.

WGSU: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!?

Crowman:...what? I'm confused....

WGSU: did you not get my email?

Crowman:Of course I got it

WGSU:.......did you change your mind?

Crowman:About what?

Sasuke frowned he felt so wronged right then. He didn't know what to do...so he signed off.

* * *

Holy crap I am on a role with writing this story hahaha

also you don't know what he said to his mother about Kakashi


	5. Land of gods

The land of gods

Sasuke stayed off the computer for the next several days, not wanting anything to do with it. It was Tuesday at eight in the morning. Him and Sakura skipped school today, because it was the gods ceremony of the Taivaiden. You could find the raven, sitting in his bedroom window staring out into the woods, there was no music playing, just silence. The raven was dressed in his ceremonious robes waiting for the time to hit noon. Honestly Sasuke could not wait to get out of his human form, and into his god form, although there were very few difference between the two, Sasuke still felt more comfortable in his god form. He could actually sleep in his god form, him and his family were all very tired it had been a long time since their last slumber.

For the next three and a half hours Sasuke didn't move, his family had been worried about him since one night when Sasuke used most of his power destroying his room. Since then it was like Sasuke just checked out. The raven glanced at the time and sighed, he still had twenty five minutes till he need to head downstairs. Sasuke looked back out the window staring at the clouds, he would be up there soon enough. It was funny how you could fly right through the clouds in an airplane and not see the world living in them. Sasuke looked back out the window and sighed he still had twenty minutes left.

_**~DOWNSTAIRS~**_

Mikoto sighed sitting on the couch "maybe we should have Sasuke stay home. He is very unstable for some reason."

Fugaku chuckled at her "He is an Uchiha, he will get over it."

Itachi shook his head "Father you might not see it but the rest of us do...You saw what he did to his room, I mean we can't risk sending him to school. Not to mention to the Taivaiden, You know that Naruto kid bugs the crap out of him."

Sakura, Mikoto, and Fugaku stared at Itachi in awe, they had never heard him say so much at once. Sakura frowned "I agree we can't risk it."

Fugaku sighed "Yes but this is the Taivaiden...he needs to come."

The rest of the family nodded sighing, "Well maybe we can just ask him to stay calm." Mikoto offered.

Fugaku chuckled "Sasuke is usually calm, everything will be fine." Sighing he glanced at the clock "Maybe we should just go early."

Mikoto nodded "Yes maybe we should give them a heads up."

Fugaku nodded "I agree, Itachi Sakura bring Sasuke up with you at noon."He said standing up and heading out of the room with his wife.

Itachi and Sakura nodded watching them leave.

_**~UPSTAIRS~ **_

Sasuke looked down and frowned watching his parents going into the back garden. He took a quick glance at the clock, it was not yet Noon. He sat up straighter watching them till he could no longer see them. He looked down at the back doors at Itachi and Sakura talking, he wished he could hear them so he would know whats up.

Itachi glanced up meeting his gaze with Sasuke's and sighed, he looked back at Sakura "Can you bring us up there?"

Sakura blinked a few times in confusion then looked up, she smiled "of course silly." She took Itachi's hand and used her power to grow a tree underneath them, raising them up to Sasuke's window. Sasuke blinked a few times watching them. When they were at his level he smiled at them "Why did mom and dad leave already?"

Sakura and Itachi shared a glance, "Well Sasuke, Minato wanted to see them." Sakura said smiling brightly at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and looked at Itachi for the truth. A small smirk appeared on Itachi's lips as he looked out across their lawn, "Mother is scared that you are unstable, so they went up to warn them."

Frowning Sasuke nodded "does this have to do with my room?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "duh Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and sighed glancing at his computer, he then looked at the clock "We might as well head out to the garden." he said climbing onto Sakura's tree. Sakura smiled nodding and lowered the three back tot he ground, turning her tree into a shrub. The three stepped off the shrub and started down the stone path, into the back garden. Itachi and Sakura were in the lead, Sasuke not far behind. As they made it into the back garden they saw the stone statues of their parents on the pedestals. The three of them each stood on their own pedestal and together they each said the phrase "Ole hyvä ja nostaa meidät mukaasi." The sky's opened up letting the sun shine down on them, slowly their human forms turned to stone.

The three opened their eyes and looked around the city they were in. It was nothing like people imagined. I didn't look like how the Greeks described it anything like that. It was just a regular looking town, nothing out of the ordinary, besides the fast the roads were all cloud. Sasuke walked ahead of the other two on his way to their house.

Upon arriving home the three clapped their hand and made a few hand signs, releasing them from their humans forms. You could not really tell anything was different. Itachi and Sakura retreated upstairs to their room, Sasuke walked into the family room looking around for their parents. When he did not find them he went up to his own room and crawled onto his bed closing his eyes.

After several hours of sleep Sasuke opened his eyes and yawned. He crawled off the bed and stretched. He went to his window pushing it open looking at the darkness of night, lighted up by the houses around them. Sighing he turned and headed downstairs tot he family room. It seemed that he was the first to awaken so he quickly made his way down to the basement. He seated himself on the couch down there and made a few hand signs, a small screen appeared a few feet in front of him. The screen showed Kakashi getting up with the rest of the kids signaling the end of the last class of the day. It always amused Sasuke the time differences between the two places.

Chuckling softly Sasuke watched Kakashi leave for home. Sasuke was somewhat excited to see where the man lived. He smiled looking around the apartment, it was small but it suited the man perfectly. Watching his old Sensei sit at his computer and go online, he wondered for the first time he would see anyone else coming home to be with his Sensei.

He couldn't help but frown when he saw his Sensei frown, apparently someone he wanted to talk to was not online. The raven heard movement upstairs so he quickly closed the screen and got up going up stairs.

* * *

Author notes:

1. now you know something Sakura can do :)

2. hyvä ja nostaa meidät mukaasi = please lift us up with you

is it just me or is Sasuke an idiot? Lol

Gosh I thought I was never gunna finish this chapter, I had to split it into two because I don't have the best attention span to keep writing it.


	6. The Taivaiden's beginning

The Taivaiden's beginning

Upon arriving upstairs the raven went straight for the kitchen and smiled at his parents eating. They both looked up at him, his mother smiling and his dad with his usual blank expression. He sat down across from them and smiled grabbing a banana. Hearing a bit of movement upstairs the three looked up at the ceiling. They were not surprised when they heard continuous banging against the wall for a while. Frowning Sasuke stared at his banana, while his mother and father just kept talking. After a while his mother seemed to notice the famous frown and sighed reaching across the table petting his hand slightly. The raven looked up at her noting her own frown and worried expression.

Sighing Sasuke looked back at his banana, "Mom...i'm sorry for making you worry...and the room, I was in a bad place."

Nodding slowly his mother smiled slightly "I know that...i just wish I knew why you were in a bad place."

With a soft whine Sasuke squeezed his banana a bit too hard, and it gushed out onto his hands. He frowned down at it before standing up to clean the mess up. As he sat back down he avoided any type of contact with his parents "...no offense...but I would feel better if dad wasn't here."

His father grumbled as he stood up, he knew if he didn't leave Mikoto would be angry with him. As he left the room he heard Sasuke give off another small whine as his mother held him. Fugaku grumbled "Uchiha's don't whine."

~.~.~.~

Hours passed by with Sasuke sitting on the couch staring at the clock. His family sat in the next room over casually talking and watching Sasuke. Mikoto told the others about what happened between Sasuke and a human. Itachi was all for hunting the man down and forcing the two to be married but Fugaku was against it for the reason that the human was in fact human not a god. It was surprising how easy it was for Fugaku to get passed his son being gay.

The raven suddenly stood up "Nine."he said and turned towards the door walking out. His family followed him closely. The family walked in silence towards the big white mansion. Sasuke was in the lead lost in his own thoughts, a few steps behind him were his parents, and Itachi and Sakura were a bit behind them. Sasuke looked up at the mansion noticing a curtain flutter, he guessed Naruto must have been watching them approach. Sasuke started to lag behind letting his family pass him, Naruto was the one reason he hated coming to these things. As he watched his family disappear through the door, Itachi stopped looking back at him, he gave him a small smile "Don't worry."

Sasuke nodded slowly walking in with him. He cringed and looked up hearing the running feet coming down the staircase. Gulping he watched a flash of blond come at him before his back hit the ground a somewhat heavy weight on him. He frowned staring up at Naruto who was grinning like a fool down at him.

Naruto crawled off him and helped him up, eh hugged him"i missed you."

Sasuke frowned standing there, he watched Naruto back away frowning a bit. He sighed looking at the ground, then looked up walking past the blond into the mansion. He went into the sitting room and took a seat next to his brother. Soon after Naruto was in the room sitting in the chair next to his fathers.

~.~~.~.~~.

Sitting for a few hours listening to Minato and Fugaku chat about what was happening on earth, was very boring for Sasuke and the others. Finally being dismissed from the Taivaiden meeting, Sasuke wandered down the hall out to the garden, he heard the others following but ignored them. Sitting himself on a bench he looked around, this was probably the most spectacular garden he had ever seen.

Watching Naruto walk over to him Sasuke sighed turning his attention towards the azaleas, he felt the blond sit down next to him. Neither said anything for a long moment. Sasuke still felt so odd sitting next to Naruto after what had happened so long ago, he just couldn't seem to get past it.

"Sasuke...i...what happened was a long time ago...why can't you forgive me?"the blonde asked quietly watching Itachi and Sakura sit across from them.

Sighing the raven kept his focus on the azaleas "Naruto...you...we were engaged...thats not something to take lightly. We were going to be married and the day of the wedding I find you in a...i just can't forgive you yet." he said and stood up walking away from them.

Naruto grumbled watching Sasuke leave and turned to Itachi and Sakura"when will he forgive me?" It was the alst thing Sasuke heard before disappearing through the garden.

Sorry this chapter took so long, was having a hard time to figuring out how to write it out... :/

i'm sure you guys expected something more grand for the Taivaiden...me too lol but I got lost along the way.


End file.
